


When Jumin Han saved (Y/N)'s life and other short stories

by partysnax



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, NSFW, Smut, my first work in this fandom dont hate me pls
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-10
Updated: 2019-03-10
Packaged: 2019-11-15 00:00:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18062705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/partysnax/pseuds/partysnax
Summary: A bunch of one-shots between the handsome guys and girls in the RFA. Suggestions are welcome!





	1. Chapter 1

Lifesaver - Jumin Han x Reader

The sun was setting. You were swimming towards the shore as fast as you could. Seven was closing in, his manic laughter came closer and you swam even faster. With Seven on your tail, you victoriously put your feet on the warm sand…

… And your right foot stepped on a glass shard.

The reaction was immediate. Your foot started spewing blood, colouring the sand red. You screamed and you got the other RFA members attention. All except Jumin and Jaehee. Zen rushed to you, the worry in his eyes making them glow even redder than usual.

“(Y/N), how are you? What happened?”

Groaning, you showed him the glass shard in your foot. He swiftly picked you up and carried you onto your towel. Seven ran after, curious and worried. Zen examined your foot.

“It-It doesn’t look good…”  
“No shit, handsome.”  
“Seven, I swear I’ll beat you up if you don’t stop being so annoying. Go get Trust fund kid instead!”

Seven did as he got told and ran across the beach to get the black haired man, currently busy with a video conference. Zen turned to you again.  
“What were you even doing?”  
“Just… trying to see who were the fastest swimmer. And I am, by the way.”

You smiled lightly and closed your eyes out of pain. Opening them or talking hurt way too much, so you kept your eyes closed and your mouth shut. As Zen was kneeling next to you, trying to comfort you, Yoosung came rushing.

“(Y/N)! What happened?”  
“She stepped on a glass shard, and now she’s unconscious. We’re trying to get Jumin to treat her wounds. Although I’d probably be better… I mean, I’ve played a doctor in like, three musicals!”

As Zen started talking about how he could save your life, Yoosung also sat down next to you and started petting your hair.

“You-You won’t die, I promise…”

Zen sighed.

“No one said she was dying.”

As the two men started bickering about whether you’d die or not, you anxiously waited for Jumin. You heard heavy footsteps and were relieved when you heard Jumin’s voice.

“Is she unconscious?”  
“Maybe? She seems to be”, Yoosung said with worry in his voice.  
“Hmm. Well then. I will take care of her.”

Yoosung tearfully turned to Jumin.

“Is-Is (Y/N) dead?”  
“No. Now please move and let me take care of her.”

Yoosung stroke your hair one last time, and then rejoined the others as they were cleaning everything up from the party. You had asked Jumin to rent a beach to host the party at, and he complied. It had been a huge success, with more guests and more donations than usual. The thought made you smile. Jumin noticed as he was examining your foot.

“Smiling means the patient is not fully unconscious… which is good. I hope that removing the shard will bring you conscious again, miss (Y/N).”

He removed it carefully, and your foot felt much better almost directly after. He treated your wound and wrapped your foot in bandages from the first aid kit he had brought with him. Even though you could, you didn’t open your eyes yet, as to see what Jumin would do. He waited a minute or two, petting your hair and talking about his dear Elizabeth, until he started next step of the plan. He carefully put his ear against your chest, and just to tease him, you held your breath. He quickly sat up and stroke your cheek, and you took small breaths again.

The others came running, seeing as neither Jumin nor you were coming back. Yoosung looked at Jumin.

“She’s dead, right?”  
“Shut up Yoosung!”, the silver haired actor replied.

“I’ll do mouth-to-mouth-method on miss (Y/N), and get her breathing going. You can just stay calm.”

Leaning over you, Jumin stroke your cheek once again and softly put his lips against yours. He smiled when he felt your lips move against his, and then he let go. He kissed you three times more, each time as slow and passionate he could. You felt a light pink blush spread across your cheeks, and without noticing, Jumin helped you sit up. You opened your eyes, and got showered in hugs by the other members as they told you how they thought you were seriously hurt.

“I’m okay! I got healed by our master doctor here”, you smiled at Jumin.  
“It was nothing, dear (Y/N). Now, let’s clean up the last bit of mess and let’s head home.”

The others went to the last decorations and started throwing them away. You were about to follow, when Jumin took your arm and pulled you to him with a smirk.

“Miss (Y/N), you’re a terrible actress.”  
“Huh?”  
“I know you breathed all along. Next time you want a kiss, just tell me. You know that I would not deny a request like that.”

You felt blushing creep up your cheek once again and you turned to him to protest that you were actually not faking it. But Jumin had already started making his way to the others. You ran after him. He’d be sorry for his teasing soon enough.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yoosung is sick and the ever-so-helpful (Y/N) pays him a visit.

Jumin Han, Yoosung★, ZEN

Yoosung★: UgH, I hate being sick

Jumin Han: Maybe you should stop playing LOLOL and start caring about your health instead.

Yoosung★: T_T

ZEN: lolololol, get better soon

Yoosung★: Thanks… Just wish someone could take care of me

Jumin Han: You should get your own assistant.

ZEN: Everyone’s not born wealthier than they deserve -.-

Jumin Han: That is a shame. Everyone should have an assistant Kang. Speaking of her, I need to pick up my dear Elizabeth at assistant Kang’s house. Get better soon, Yoosung.

Jumin Han has left the chatroom 

ZEN: Ugh jerk

(Y/N) has joined the chatroom

(Y/N): Hello Zen, hello Yoosung

Yoosung★: (Y/N)! Heeelp, I’m siiiick…

Yoosung★: T_T

(Y/N): Aww, poor Yoosung! Should I come and take care of you?

Yoosung★: Is this an angel speaking…?

ZEN: Dramaqueen. Pls go and take care of him so he stops whining

(Y/N): I’ll see you in an hour, Yoosung! Try to stay alive until then!

(Y/N) has left the chatroom

You smiled at your phone before putting it in your bag and returning your attention to the report you were supposed to be filling in. It was only an hour left of your shift, but it felt like a week. Minutes went by, slow as a snail. Unable to focus on your task, you looked out the window in your room. Slightly spinning in your chair, your thoughts immediately wandered to Yoosung. How sick was he, and more importantly, how could you make him feel better? Occupied with your thoughts, you didn’t notice the black haired male until he cleared his throat behind you. Startled, you turned to face your boss.

“Christ, Jumin! You scared me!”

He didn’t answer, but chuckled instead. When he glanced to the still empty report on your desk, you tried explaining.

“It was way harder than it looked, and I’ll bring it home, I just-“

“Leave for today and go take care of Yoosung instead.”

“Take care of Yoosung? What do you mean?”

You pretended to act nonchalant, but the blush spreading on your cheeks said something different. Jumin just rolled his eyes and took the report with pale, slender fingers.

“Miss Kyung-Mi can take the report instead. You’ll be better off taking care of Yoosung, poor child. Goodbye, miss (Y/N). I will see you tomorrow.”

He gave you a slight smile as he walked out of your room. You couldn’t help but burst out in a giggle, as you took your (F/C) coat and bag. You could see Jumin smiling at you when you left the office building.

~•~

Parking your car in Yoosung’s driveway, you felt a bit nervous. You knocked on his door, and he sent you a message to just walk inside. From inside you could hear steps running from one place to another. You entered and he waved weakly from the couch. (E/C) eyes met violet. The blonde hair, usually vibrant, just laid slick to his hot face. He didn’t seem very sick, which you thought were strange. You hurried to the couch and sat next to him.

“How are you?”

“Well…” He coughed.  
“Pretty bad, actually.”

“Do you want some soup? I brought some.”

His white face turned pink when he heard you utter the phrase.

“Oh, (Y/N)! You-You didn’t have to…”

But you were already at the kitchenette, microwaving chicken soup. Yoosung smiled from his place admiring you. His plan were working perfectly. 

You returned with the hot soup, but he seemed reluctant to eating.

“I’m not… really hungry.”

“When did you eat last time?”

“Maybe… two days ago?”

You sighed.

“Come here, sit up. I’ll feed you, if I need to.”

He sat up, your body as support. He leaned his chin against your shoulder as you gave him small spoons of the soup.  
He couldn’t say that he didn’t like being taken care of.

When you had fed him, he let his eyes shut. You sat curled in a corner of the couch and expected him to sit next to you. Instead, he put his head in your lap.

“Is-Is this okay? You’re just so… cold. It’s lovely.”

You smiled, stroking his hair.

“It’s okay. I’ll be here.”

A moment went by. You kept playing with Yoosung’s messy hair, while he just enjoyed your fingers in his hair. After a couple more minutes of silence, he sat up, violet orbs meeting yours.

“I-I have a suggestion… it’s to make me feel better!”

“Hm?”

“Can… Can I get a kiss?”

He wasn’t pale anymore. He was dark red. And you had a feeling, you were aswell. 

Yoosung had been your best friend since you’d join the RFA. Through all crazy things that had happened, from the bomb in Rika’s apartment to the first party, he’d been there. You’d be lying if you said you didn’t feel your heart flutter every time he said your name.

And here he was, asking for a kiss.

You couldn’t resist complying. Your cool (L/C) lips met fever hot red. A short sweet kiss turned into a more passionate one, as you both finally expressed what you felt for each other. He let his burning fingers rest on your cheeks, and when you pulled away, you saw his beaming smile. 

“I feel much better! Maybe kissing you is the medicine?”

You smiled a little and he continued.

“I think I know what the illness is!”

“Hm?”

“It’s called ‘I-haven’t-asked-you-on-a-date-nia’. Could be fatal. The only cure is to let me take you on a date. Do you want to cure me?”

You raised an eyebrow.

“Wait… I thought you were sick? Zen told me you couldn’t walk?”

He blushed.

“Weeeell… it all could be a trick to get you here so I could ask you on a date.”

He smiled a cheeky smile and you laughed.

“You do realise that Jumin will come here and kick the shit out of you for tricking him to let me go early?”

“Yeaaah… it’s a chance I’m willing to take. But it’s all good if you want to go out with me.”

He looked eagerly at you and you pretended to think.

“Is kisses a part of the cure aswell?”

He nodded eagerly as he leaned in to kiss you again.

“Three a day. Doctor’s recommendation.”

You smiled as you kissed him again. If the only cure to Yoosung’s illness was to go out with you, who were you to deny?


End file.
